Embarquement explosif pour l'Amazonie
by Unna
Summary: UA. James Potter, célèbre aventurier, organise une expédition en Amazonie. Au dernier moment, il se voit obligé d’emmener avec lui une voyageuse inattendue. Une femme dans une telle aventure, il y a de quoi lui faire grincer des dents !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Ce prologue est court mais je promets que la suite sera plus longue._

_Une énorme merci à Kloona qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Je te fais de gros bizous !_

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

**Prologue : Changement de dernière minute.**

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte de sortie de l'aéroport que Lily Evans fut assaillie par l'atmosphère étouffante de la petite ville d'Iguata, au Sud de l'Amazonie. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta suffoquée, le temps de s'habituer à la chaleur infernale qui régnait ici. Enfin, remise, elle se mit à la recherche de la voiture qui était sensée venir la chercher à son arrivée pour l'emmener à la base de rassemblement de l'expédition. Seulement, hormis deux ou trois taxis qui attendaient désespérément des clients, aucune voiture ne stationnait devant l'aéroport.

La jeune femme ne pensa pas un seul instant qu'on eut pu l'oublier et s'assit sur ses bagages en attendant. Pour passer le temps, elle entreprit de se mettre de la crème solaire. Ladite crème risquait de lui être très utile durant son voyage étant donné que sa peau laiteuse n'avait pas eu loisir de bronzer sous la pluie constante de Londres.

Une heure passa et toujours rien.

* * *

_Base de rassemblement de l'expédition, une heure auparavant_.

« Pardon ! »

« On vient de m'informer que vous deviez emmener un nouveau membre dans l'expédition et… »

« Qui ? » s'exaspéra James Potter, contrarié par cette nouvelle.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas encore Mr Potter, le fax a des petits problèmes en ce moment et il ne m'a pas tout envoyé… »

« Et bien réparez-le ! »

C'était toujours ainsi, les veilles de départ, un rien pouvait rendre James Potter aussi agressif qu'un pit-bull et encore plus les changements de dernière minute.

« Attendez ! C'est bon, j'ai la suite. »

Le pauvre employé se racla la gorge et déglutit péniblement en parcourant la feuille qu'il venait de recevoir. Connaissant James Potter, il savait déjà que l'information n'allait pas lui plaire.

« En fait, il s'agit d'un photographe du New Report qui… »

« Un photographe ? C'est une blague ? N'importe qui, même avec une intelligence de cachalot, sait appuyer sur la touche d'un appareil photo ! Peter se chargera de prendre des photos. »

« Oui mais là, vous êtes obligé de l'emmener. C'est la nièce de Mr Dugard. »

Mr Dugard était l'homme qui finançait l'expédition d'où l'impossibilité de refuser la demande.

« Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ou vous avez dit « nièce » ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu, il s'agit de Melle Lily Evans… »

« Une femme ? Une femme dans une expédition ! »

« Ça c'est déjà vu, vous savez. En réalité, il est indiqué sur le fax que ce voyage est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Melle Evans pour ses vingt huit ans… »

« Vous vous foutez de moi, j'espère ? N'importe quelle fille de son âge aurait voulu des habits, du maquillage, une voiture ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Mais, elle, elle veut partir dans la forêt amazonienne ! »

« Melle Evans a toujours eu des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'elle voulait d'après mes souvenirs… »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette faveur, Mr Potter… »

Ledit James Potter, rouge comme un piment, serrait des poings rien qu'à l'idée de devoir emmener une femme dans son expédition.

« Allez, Jamesie, ça mettra un peu d'ambiance une femme à bord ! Pas de quoi en faire un fromage » intervint Sirius Black qui lui-même faisait parti du voyage.

« D'ailleurs, Melle Evans doit attendre à l'aéroport à l'heure qu'il est… »

« Je vois, Mr Dugard a au moins prit les précautions de nous prévenir au dernier moment… »

« C'est qu'il te connaît, James ! » Se moqua Sirius.

« Bon, les rues ne sont pas sûres, je vais aller la chercher » proposa Remus Lupin en se levant tranquillement, pas le moins troublé par la nouvelle.

* * *

En allant à l'aéroport, Remus s'attendait à trouver une jeune femme brune, à la peau mate et aux yeux noir intense, à l'image de son oncle, Mr Dugard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut une jeune fille à la peau très pâle, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude profond et aux cheveux roux, attachés en chignon. Les seules choses qui auraient pu lui apporter la moindre ressemblance avec son oncle étaient sa grande taille et l'air décidé qu'affichait son visage. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était habillée pour les circonstances : une fine chemise beige en lin, un short marron, de grosses chaussettes et des bonnes chaussures de marche. Pour compléter le tout, elle tenait à la main un chapeau digne d'Indiana Jones.

Il arrêta la voiture juste devant elle et ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager.

« Vous êtes Melle Evans ? »

Elle se leva en souriant.

« Exact, et vous êtes Mr Potter ? »

« Non, je suis Remus Lupin, je fais également parti de l'équipe. »

Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança, la main tendue. Elle la serra.

« Enchantée ! »

« Bien, rentrons, vous devez être fatiguée. »

Elle insista pour charger elle-même ses bagages dans le coffre et s'installa au siège passager. Ils partirent rapidement.

« D'où venez-vous, Melle Evans ? »

« Londres et vous ? »

« Attendez-vous à un dépaysement total. Moi, je suis du Nord du Montana mais voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné là-haut. »

« Combien y a-t-il de membres pour l'expédition ? »

« Huit… Enfin, neuf avec vous. Il y a bien sûr James Potter, le chef, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Jack Dosantos, notre guide, Patrick Douglas, le médecin, deux soldats dont nous ne savons pas encore le nom, vous et moi-même. »

« Je suis la seule femme ? » S'étonna Lily Evans.

Remus eut un sourire en coin.

« Oui… Votre oncle ne vous avait pas prévenu ? »

« C'est un oui qui en dit long, murmura-t-elle sans répondre à sa question. »

Ainsi, en plus d'être téméraire, Lily Evans était aussi curieuse.

« James Potter n'a pas l'habitude de s'entourer de femmes pendant ses voyages. »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? »

« C'est toujours très dur, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne forme physique et que vous n'emmènerez pas tout ce qu'il y a dans vos bagages. Sans compter la chaleur infernale, les moustiques et toutes les bêtes propres aux forêts vierges, ainsi que les nombreuses tribus indigènes qui les peuplent… »

Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux effrayés, voire même qu'elle lui demande de la ramener à l'aéroport. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'effrayer » lança-t-elle en guise de réponse devant les yeux interrogateurs du jeune homme. »

Celui-ci sourit franchement tout en pensant qu'elle changerait bien vite de discours une fois dans la forêt amazonienne. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin. Une fois de plus, Lily Evans refusa qu'on l'aide à porter ses bagages. Le jeune homme l'introduisit dans la pièce où tout le monde était rassemblé.

* * *

Si James Potter fut étonné en voyant la nièce de Dugard, il ne le montra pas et la toisa d'un air froid. De son côté, Lily ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise. L'aventurier était exactement comme on lui avait décrit : grand, musclé, la peau brunie par le soleil, les cheveux noirs de jais coiffés dans tous les sens et les yeux noisette. Elle s'approcha, la main tendue, un sourire aux lèvres et lança un « bonjour » claironnant. Il contempla sa main avec dédain et ne lui répondit pas.

Le sourire de la photographe disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à une petite grimace offusquée. Elle retira sa main tout en maugréant un « sympa l'accueil ». Bien vite, elle retrouva son entrain quand Remus la présenta aux autres membres de l'équipe.

« Voici Sirius Black » fit-il en désignant un grand brun au sourire charmeur « Peter Pettigrow. »

Cette fois, Lily, vit un petit bonhomme blond, un peu rondouillard qui lui adressa un signe de tête timide.

« Jack Dosantos, notre guide et Patrick Douglas, notre médecin. »

Ces deux derniers, l'un petit à la peau noire, l'autre aux cheveux châtains soigneusement coiffés de chaque côté de sa tête, lui dirent un « bonjour mademoiselle » respectueux. En définitive, seul James Potter semblait dérangé par sa présence. Elle repensa aux paroles de Remus dans la voiture. Si le « grand aventurier » n'acceptait pas les femmes dans son équipe, ce n'était certainement pas par galanterie de leur épargner souffrance et fatigue mais par pur machisme.

« Désirez-vous un café ou une autre boisson, Melle Evans ? » Proposa Patrick Douglas, le médecin.

« Si vous aviez quelque chose de plus frais pour me désaltérer, ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

James Potter émit un petit sifflement méprisant.

« Quelque chose vous chiffonne, peut-être, Mr Potter ? » L'interrogea-t-elle directement, passablement exaspérée par son attitude.

« Quand vous avez chaud et soif, il est préférable de boire quelque chose de chaud » lui expliqua calmement Remus Lupin « Ça aide davantage à l'hydratation du corps que n'importe laquelle des boissons froides. »

« Dans ce cas, si vous aviez du thé… »

Sirius éclata de rire et elle le contempla d'un air interrogateur, légèrement vexée.

« Une vrai anglaise ! »

Elle eut l'air amusé.

« Que voulez-vous, on ne perd pas ses habitudes du jour au lendemain ! »

« Il faudra bien pourtant. »

Et ce furent les seuls mots que James Potter lui décrocha de la journée.

* * *

Lily Evans, bien trop excitée à l'idée du voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre, eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'intense chaleur la perturbait et elle aurait bien dormi en sous-vêtements si sa pseudo-chambre avait eu une porte mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Finalement, elle fut réveillée au petit jour par le doux son strident d'un cri dans ses oreilles.

« … PAS ENCORE REVEILLEE ! DEBOUT ! DEPART DANS CINQ MINUTES ! »

La jeune fille, que les réveils sans grande délicatesse mettaient de fort mauvaise humeur, manqua de tomber de son lit. Sa bonne humeur habituelle envolée, elle se leva, plutôt irritée.

« Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois cher Mr Potter, pourriez-vous, je vous prie, éviter de me crier dans les oreilles de la sorte ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissante. »

« Evans, devant le bâtiment dans cinq minutes et pas une de plus ou nous partons sans vous. Ce qui serait, d'après mon humble avis, pas une perte très importante. »

Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à se maîtriser et à ne pas sauter sur l'explorateur pour l'étrangler.

« Premièrement, votre avis est peut-être complètement idiot mais certainement pas « humble ». Deuxièmement, j'aimerais bien que vous ajoutiez la particule « mademoiselle » à « Evans » pour ne pas me donner l'impression qu'on me siffle comme un chien. Troisièmement, si vous désirez que je sois prête dans cinq minutes, je vous prierais de sortir afin que je puisse me changer. »

Il la fixa un instant, sans savoir s'il devait lui crier dessous ou aller passer sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Le temps passe Mr Potter, il ne me reste plus que deux petites minutes insista-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux « Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas assister à mon habillage ? Il serait fort à craindre que vos pauvres yeux n'en sortent pas indemne. »

« Prions pour qu'un boa constrictor ait la bonté de vous avaler toute crue ! »

Et il sortit. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de porte, il se serait fait un plaisir de la claquer.

Deux minutes plus tard, après une douche très rapide, Lily Evans apparut devant le bâtiment, une tenue similaire à celle de la veille, les cheveux toujours attachés en chignon, un sac avec le strict nécessaire et un appareil photo sophistiqué autour du cou.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là… »

Regard insistant à la jeune fille.

« … nous pouvons y aller, lâcha le « chef ». »

Une veille camionnette les mena, à travers des chemins défoncés, jusqu'à un petit fleuve qui, leur appris-t-on devrait les conduire jusqu'à l'Amazone. Trois embarcations, petites mais pratiques, les attendaient. Ils chargèrent les caisses de provisions, d'armes et de toutes sortes d'objets qui pourraient s'avérer utiles avant de se rassembler.

« Bien » commença James Potter « Sirius, un des deux soldats et le docteur Douglas iront dans le dernier canot. Remus, Peter et l'autre soldat dans celle du milieu. Moi, Mr Dosantos et Melle Evans dans le premier. »

Cette dernière voulut ouvrir la bouche et mais l'aventurier la devança.

« Etant donné votre incompétence, il est plus judicieux de vous mettre avec quelqu'un, moi en l'occurrence, qui sera le plus apte à réparer vos éventuelles bêtises. »

« Vantard en plus de tout ça ! » Pensa Lily.

« Toutes vos admiratrices seraient bien déçues en apprenant à vous connaître » riposta Lily en montant dans l'embarcation, aidée par le guide Jack Dosantos.

« Je serais vous, je n'en serais pas persuadée » répondit-il avec un sourire fier.

La jeune photographe grimaça à l'idée qu'un tel macho pouvait arriver à séduire tant de femmes.

Une fois tout le monde bien installé, ils partirent enfin, dans la joie et la bonne humeur…


	2. Un premier jour tumultueux

Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Le deuxième chapitre n'arrivera sûrement pas avant deux semaines. Les devoirs coulent déjà à flot et je dois quand même travailler beaucoup (bac oblige…) Sans compter les activités hors du lycée… ! Et aussi ma bêta qui a des petites problèmes pour accéder à son ordinateur ces derniers temps !

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour la remercier, et pour lui dire que je suis de tout cœur avec elle en ce moment ! Merci pour tout et bisous Kloona !

Merci aussi à Gwenlillian. A force, on arrivera sûrement à se redonner mutuellement confiance en soi !

Un petit mot également à Zoomalfoy pour lui dire que je crois en elle et que je suis sûre qu'elle arrivera à faire ce qui lui tient vraiment à cœur !

J'ajoute qu'avec Gwenlillian nous écrivons une fic (un Lily/James). Si ça vous intéresse, le lien est dans ma bio !

Et pour finir, merci à tous les reviewers et lecteurs ! Vos commentaires m'encouragent plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! RAR à la fin

**Chapitre 1 : Un premier jour tumultueux. **

Lily était à l'affût de tout, prenant le moindre arbre, le moindre animal en photo. James Potter, que le bruit continu de l'appareil commençait sérieusement à énerver, lui lançait sans cesse des regards exaspérés.

« Dites-moi, vous avez combien de pellicules en réserve ? »

Elle pointa l'appareil sur lui et tenta de le prendre en photo mais celui-ci se détourna en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Assez pour pouvoir prendre des photos pendant tout le voyage, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire là-dessus. »

« Oh mais je ne m'en fait aucune » répondit-il ironiquement « Quand vous dîtes que vous en avez assez pour pouvoir prendre des photos pendant tout le voyage, cela insinue que vous allez faire joujou avec cet engin _continuellement _? »

« Je ne fais pas 'joujou' Mr Potter, j'essaie de donner aux gens qui ne sortent pas de chez eux une image de leur monde ! »

« Quel grand acte pour l'humanité… »

« Vous pensez peut-être être plus utile ? » Fit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, oui, je pense être beaucoup plus utile. »

« Votre modestie vous honore. »

« Taisez-vous et ne bougez pas ! »

« Pardon ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, surprise par le changement de Potter « Vous pourriez me parler avec… »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Parce qu'un énorme serpent venimeux prend vos épaules comme appuie tête, par exemple. »

Elle sentit son sang se glacer et voulut tourner la tête pour vérifier mais il l'en empêcha.

« Ne bougez surtout pas. Restez calme. »

Rester calme ? Oserait-il faire de l'humour noir dans un tel moment ?

Elle crut bien que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Maintenant, elle sentait parfaitement une espèce de chose visqueuse se balader sur ses épaules. Il fit preuve d'un sang-froid déconcertant. Avec une lenteur extrême, il s'approcha d'elle, passa un bras vers sa nuque et attrapa le serpent juste au-dessous de la tête pour éviter de se faire mordre. Il prit ensuite son pistolet et tira dessus. Du sang jaillit et vint éclabousser la jeune fille. Elle se redressa brusquement, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est immonde ! »

Jack Dosantos rit doucement tandis que James Potter la regardait avec amusement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une expression qui n'était ni sévère, ni froide ou exaspérée. Elle dut avouer que le contraste était étonnant.

« La prochaine fois que je vous dirais de vous taire, écoutez-moi. »

Lily, qui était la seule que la situation n'amusait pas particulièrement, répliqua d'un ton dur :

« La prochaine fois, ayez l'obligeance de m'avertir de ce que vous allez faire ! »

Plus pâle que d'ordinaire, elle respirait difficilement. L'aventurier reprit aussitôt son air agacé.

« Pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état. Ce n'est pas la dernière de ce genre que vous allez rencontrer, croyez-moi. En plus des serpents, il y les insectes, les poissons, les… »

« C'est bon, merci ! Je crois qu'on m'en a suffisamment dit pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Vous avez raison, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir tout ça seule… »

« Très rassurant, honnêtement. Bref, passons. Racontez plutôt plus en détail le but de cette expédition. »

« Je suppose que votre oncle a déjà du tout vous expliquer, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. »

« Et bien moi, au contraire, je pense qu'il est impératif de revenir là-dessus. Si vous connaissez un peu mon oncle, vous savez qu'il est assez avare en informations. »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes engagée ici sans même savoir où nous allions et ce que nous allions faire ? »

« Je suis peut-être quelque peu inconsciente mais pas à ce point là ! Je désire juste avoir les impressions du chef de l'expédition, c'est trop demandé ? » S'emporta-t-elle.

« Nous allons délimiter les réserves naturelles des Indiens, ma jolie » intervint Sirius Black pour calmer le jeu.

« Mademoiselle Evans » rectifia-t-elle.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius » proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Appelez-moi mademoiselle Evans » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Cela fit sourire plusieurs membres de l'équipe.

« En réalité » déclara le docteur Douglas vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les contacts entre les Indiens et la civilisation sont toujours ravageurs. Les épidémies des blancs sont beaucoup plus graves chez les Indiens et certains peuples meurent en masse. De plus, beaucoup de gens mal intentionnés voient en l'Amazonie, un puit de richesses. Ils ont déjà commencé à dévaster la région. Il faut donc délimiter des zones de réserves naturelles pour préserver les indiens mais aussi la flore et la faune. »

Lily Evans écoutait avec attention tout en notant ces informations dans un petit carnet.

« Merci beaucoup pour ces petites précisions, docteur Douglas. C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir daigner m'expliquer tout cela en détails… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et lança un regard appuyé à James Potter.

Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur un milieu bien plus sauvage où la végétation se fit plus dense. Emerveillée, la jeune femme ressortit son appareil photo pour laisser libre cour à sa « frénésie photographique ».

« Si j'entends encore un seul bruit venant de cet engin, mademoiselle, je vous laisse sur la berge ! » s'emporta James Potter au bout d'une demi-heure.

« Mais… »

« Les jaguars se feront un plaisir de vous honorer en tant que repas ! »

Vexée, elle rangea son précieux appareil et se contenta de suivre le paysage des yeux pour le mémoriser, à défaut de pouvoir le photographier. Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient de l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter ces prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Bientôt, l'estomac de la jeune femme commença à faire des siennes. Elle n'avait pas emporté de montre car cela lui paraissait bien futile de connaître l'heure dans un tel endroit, cependant, elle pensa qu'il devait être vers les midi.

« Quand mange-t-on ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Quand je le déciderais » répondit distraitement James Potter, occupé à tracer des traits dans tous les sens sur une carte qui ne ressemblait plus guère à grand chose.

« Voilà qui me renseigne avec une extrême exactitude… Et peut-on savoir quand vous déciderez qu'il est temps de manger ? »

James soupira en constatant qu'il avait perdu la ligne sur laquelle il devait poser son compas. Il réussit pourtant à garder un ton posé quand il fit :

« Vous êtes agaçante. »

« Ravie de l'apprendre. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Le jeune explorateur avait déjà replongé le nez dans ses calculs et il ne fit plus attention à elle. Pour faire passer la faim ou, du moins, pour ne plus y penser, elle se cala plus confortablement dans le canot et ferma les yeux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle se sentit secouée doucement par l'épaule. A grande peine, elle ouvrit un œil puis un autre et distingua vaguement la tête du guide penchée sur elle.

« Vous devez mettre de la crème solaire. »

Les paroles mirent un temps fou à atteindre son esprit. Etrangement, même réveillée, elle semblait comme coupée du monde par une enveloppe qui atténuait les sons et les mouvements.

Elle serait sans doute restée un instant ainsi si un James Potter excédé n'avait pas résolu de lui jeter de l'eau froide en plein visage. Aussitôt, elle recouvra tous ses esprits et se redressa péniblement avec l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu.

« Mais vous êtes malade ! » S'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Potter.

« Non, je sais juste qu'il n'existe pas trente six mille moyens de réveiller une personne qui vient de se dorer la pilule pendant une heure sans mettre de crème alors que sa peau n'a certainement pas pris le soleil une seule fois dans l'année. »

La photographe baissa alors les yeux vers ses bras et réalisa avec horreur que ceux-ci avaient adoptés une couleur rouge tomate effrayante. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant d'où lui venait la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête… ça vous donne un genre tout à fait exotique, je vous assure… »

« Serait-ce de l'humour Mr Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient dangereusement.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui, s'en était. »

« Alors permettez-moi de vous dire que c'était de très mauvais goût. »

« En plus d'être agaçante, vous êtes susceptible on dirait. »

« Je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de me jeter sur vous pour vous étriper ! »

« Probablement le fait, qu'a mon avis, vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes » se moqua-t-il en la voyant s'évertuer à se redresser sans y parvenir.

« Vous devriez lui donner à boire Mr Potter » intervint le médecin Patrick Douglas « Elle risque de se déshydrater. »

« Merci pour le conseil Mr Douglas mais je sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire ou non dans ce genre de cas » répondit-il sèchement.

Il ouvrit une caisse et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il lança à la jeune fille.

« Une fois que vous aurez bu, prenez le pot de crème anti-brûlure qui est dans le sac de droite. Et surtout, la prochaine fois, évitez ce genre de gaffe. Nous n'allons pas passer tout le voyage à réparer vos erreurs. »

« Ça vient de moi ou vous avez un sérieux problème de comportement social, Mr Potter ? »

Il la gratifia d'un regard assassin.

« Finalement, nous aurions peut-être du vous laissez brûler au soleil… »

* * *

Peu de temps après, il fut enfin décidé de s'arrêter sur la terre ferme pour déjeuner. Lily, plus qu'affamée, dut faire un effort surhumain pour se traîner hors de l'embarcation mais une fois à terre, elle se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture.

« Merveilleux Melle Evans ! En plus de nous enquiquiner, vous semblez particulièrement déterminer à mettre à sec nos réserves de nourriture… »

« Je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas moi qui aie attendu si longtemps pour donner ordre de s'arrêter pour manger, Mr Potter. Et si je mets à « sec » vos réserves de nourriture, c'est notre patience que vous, vous allez épuiser ! »

Ils s'affrontaient du regard depuis un bon moment quand un éclat de rire vint rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« On peut dire qu'elle a de la répartie cette petite » s'exclama Sirius Black en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« La « petite » vous signale que vous êtes en train de lui appuyer sur ses coups de soleil et que c'est tout sauf très agréable ! Merci de retirer votre main » grinça-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme retira sa main avec un sourire d'excuse pour les deux pairs d'yeux qui le toisaient méchamment : James pour l'avoir en quelque sorte ridiculisée en prenant le parti de la jeune femme et Lily pour l'avoir traitée de gamine.

"On croirait voir votre oncle » nota Remus Lupin à l'adresse de Lily.

Elle tourna son regard vert vers lui.

« Je pense pas ressembler à mon oncle, fort heureusement ! »

James émit un petit toussotement qui, selon lui, démontrait le contraire.

Une fois repus, ils se remirent en route. L'après-midi paru très longue à la photographe qui n'avait pas d'autre occupation que celle de se badigeonner de crème solaire ou de crème anti-brûlure, au choix.

« Les journées à venir vont toutes être aussi riche en aventures ? » Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Je crois que vous aurez matière à réflexion une fois que nous laisserons les embarcations pour marcher toute la journée… » répondit James Potter, plutôt sèchement « Mais si vous désirez tant vous rendre utile, vous pouvez toujours piloter l'embarcation, bien sûr ! Je serais assez curieux de voir comment vous vous débrouillerez… »

Il lui adressa un sourire ironique, pensant l'avoir pris au piégée.

« M'est avis que, si vous voulez rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se coucher, il serait plus avisé que ce soit Mr Dosantos qui reste capitaine de cette embarcation. »

Il la fixa, plus qu'étonné par sa réaction. Il avait probablement nourrit l'espoir de la voir se mettre en rogne.

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'autodérision apparemment, Mr Potter… » dit-elle devant son air interrogateur « Ce qui, disons-le, ne me surprend pas plus que ça. »

« Dîtes-moi, Mlle Evans, vous n'auriez pas un bouton stop, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

« Je crois, malheureusement, que mon modèle n'en a pas été équipé… »

« Quel dommage ! » Soupira l'aventurier.

« Mais non, voyons, c'est pour cela que je suis unique ! »

« Voilà au moins une chose qui est sûr ! Je ne connais personne d'aussi bornée et pipelette que vous… »

« Pipelette, soit, mais bornée, venant de vous, je trouve ça plutôt mal venu, Mr Potter ! »

Et c'était reparti pour des heures de joutes verbales qui durèrent jusqu'au couché du soleil. Ils amarrèrent leur embarcations sur la berge et l'un des soldats entreprit de faire un feu pendant que son compère partait à la recherche de bois pour l'entretenir, accompagné du guide, Jack Desantos. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe s'attela à la lourde tâche de planter les tentes. Ensuite, ils s'assirent autour du feu pour prendre un repas frugal.

Le guide, James et l'un des soldats firent rapidement le point de la journée, donnant leur avis sur les prochaines étapes de l'expédition.

« Bien » conclut James Potter « pour cette nuit, je propose que nous établissions des tours de garde. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

« Mais les tribus indigènes sont beaucoup plus à l'intérieur des terres Mr Potter » objecta Mr Douglas, le médecin.

« Merci mais j'étais au courant » fit froidement l'intéressé.

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« Vous envisagez peut-être de vous réveiller avec une jambe réduite en charpie par une panthère Docteur ? »

Ledit Docteur pâlit et ferma la bouche.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Donc, je pensais que le premier tour pourrait être effectué par Remus et Peter, le deuxième par Sirius et moi-même, le troisième par Mr Douglas et un des soldats… »

Etant donné que les soldats ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais, Jack du leur faire part des intentions de James Potter pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Le docteur Douglas ne paraissait pas plus emballé que ça à l'idée de passer une partie de la nuit en dehors de sa tente et il lorgnait l'arme que chacun des soldats portait avec une certaine convoitise.

« Et enfin, on terminera les tours de garde par Jack et le deuxième soldat. Ce qui devrait donner au niveau des horaires… »

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre.

« Oui, Melle Evans ? » Fit l'aventurier, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Il me semble n'avoir été citée dans aucun des groupes de garde… »

La plupart des hommes éclatèrent de rire, même James Potter. Elle les fixa, de fort mauvaise humeur.

« L'un de vous pourrait-il me faire part de la cause soudaine de cette hilarité ? »

« Vous êtes une femme » ricana Sirius Black.

« Ça, merci, je l'avais remarqué. Vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à ajouter ? »

« Ne le prenez pas mal, la belle. »

« Mademoiselle Evans » rectifia-t-elle.

« A vrai dire, James, nous n'avons jamais emmené de femme avec nous » intervint Remus, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux « pourquoi ne pas la faire effectuer un tour de garde, après tout ? »

L'intéressé parut peser le pour et le contre.

« Au moins, elle nous fichera la paix dans le bateau demain, en dormant » conclut-il, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard assassin.

« _Elle_ aimerait bien qu'on ne parle pas d'_elle_ comme si _elle_ n'était pas là, ça serait très aimable. »

« Vous prendrez le premier tour de garde, avec Remus et Peter. »

Ils demeurèrent environ une heure, tous assis auprès du feu. Puis, au fur et à mesure, ils ne resta plus que Remus, Peter et elle. Peter sommeillait à moitié, Remus était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre et elle, une couverture enroulée autour de son corps, elle contemplait le feu, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres de là, en Angleterre.

« Alors, Melle Evans, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première journée ? » Demanda doucement Remus Lupin.

Elle tressaillit et perdit le fil de ses pensées.

« Assez étrange, en vérité, Mr Lupin. »

« Appelez-moi Remus, je vous en pris. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily dans ce cas… Est-ce toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire… l'ambiance et tout ? »

« Et bien, sans vouloir vous paraître désobligeant, non. D'habitude, l'atmosphère est un peu plus détendue. »

« C'est ce qui me semblait aussi. Je suppose que cette tension provient de la présence de ma très chère personne… »

Elle eut un sourire amer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira par s'y faire à la longue. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Permettez-moi d'émettre quelques doutes. Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrow et vous ? »

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire. »

« Nous avons une partie de la nuit devant nous… »

Elle frissonna. Les journées avaient beau être d'une chaleur atroce, les nuits, elles, se révélaient être très fraîches.

« Par où commencer… Saviez-vous qu'au départ, James aurait du être ingénieur ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« En réalité, il était comme chacun de nous. Après avoir fait des études brillantes, on se rend compte que l'on n'est pas fait pour la petite vie rangée que nos parents avaient imaginée pour nous. James a été le premier à s'en rendre compte, il a tout abandonné et s'est engagé dans plusieurs expéditions. C'est dans l'une d'elles qu'il a rencontré Sirius. Depuis, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Ils faisaient une escale dans le Montana pour préparer une expédition en Alaska quand j'ai fait leur connaissance. Et nous avons rencontré Peter en Afrique du Sud, lors d'une action humanitaire. »

« Quel CV impressionnant ! Vous êtes Américain mais de quelle nationalité sont les autres ? »

« James et Sirius sont Anglais… »

« Vraiment ? » Fit-elle, étonnée.

« Oui, ça surprend toujours… Peter est également Américain, ainsi que Mr Douglas. Enfin, Jack est Brésilien. Et vous, Lily, que pouvez-vous dire sur votre vie ? »

« Rien de vraiment intéressant. »

« Comment êtes-vous devenue photographe pour un si grand quotidien ? »

« Je vous assure que ça n'a aucun intérêt. Racontez-moi plutôt quelque unes de vos expéditions. »

Il n'insista pas, ce que la jeune femme apprécia. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Peter Pettigrow dormait depuis un bon moment lorsque James Potter émergea de sa tente.

« C'est bon Remus, tu peux aller te coucher, Sirius et moi on prend le relais. »

Il secoua doucement le petit blondinet qui était à ses côtés et se leva. Lily l'imita et pu constater qu'elle était frigorifiée. Alors qu'elle regagnait sa tente, Remus lui conseilla d'appliquer à nouveau de la crème anti-brûlure sur sa peau. Elle suivit ses instructions, se mit en pyjama et s'endormit aussitôt, terrassée par la fatigue.

**_RAR _**:

**Perruche Cevenole** : Contente que le court prologue de ma fic t'ait plu. J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attendes ! Bisous

**Kloona Jedusor** : Salut ma belle ! Comme c'est marqué en haut, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Si tu pouvais au moins avoir internet le week-end pour que je puisse avoir de tes nouvelles ça serait extra ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et si tu es contente d'en être la bêta, sache que je suis contente d'avoir une bêta comme toi (oula, c'est peut-être pas très française ce que je viens de marquer… !) Moi aussi je rêverais de faire une expédition en Amazonie avec les Maraudeurs (yeux plein d'étoiles !) Quand j'aurais un peu de temps, j'essaierai de me remettre à la fic avec Tom mais ce temps va être très dur à trouver ! Enfin, on verra ! Voilà, gros bizous à toi !

**SusyBones** : J'ai mis ce chapitre aussi rapidement que possible et par chance je suis pleine d'inspiration en ce moment ! Seulement, pour toutes les indications marquées en haut, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 2 va arriver. Mais, promis, je ferais le plus vite possible ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes le prologue ! Gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Hayra** : Nan, en effet, Lily n'est pas du tout une femmelette ! Elle va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au grand explorateur James Potter ! Et tu es toute excusée pour l'expression que tu as employé, naturellement ! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! Bisous !

**Thealie** : Et bien voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Oui, plus machiste que James Potter tu meurs ! Moi non plus je n'aurais pas aimé me faire réveillée comme Lily ! Surtout que le matin, je suis de très mauvais poil… ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes le début. D'ailleurs, où en es-tu de ta traduction ? J'ai vraiment hâte de lire un nouveau chapitre.. ! Merci pour ta review, gros bisous !

**Gwenlillian** : Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse et flattée que ce début te plaise ! Dorénavant, promis, je te fais un compte-rendu sur tout ce que j'écris ! Comme tu m'avais dit que certains ua (univers alternatif) ne te plaisaient pas trop, j'appréhendais un peu que tu n'aimes pas cette histoire… Bon, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps d'autant plus que j'a prévu de t'envoyer un mail juste après avoir posté ce chapitre ! Bisous

**Joomy** : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai continué ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Nana** : J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue ! Tiens-moi au courant ! Merci pour ta review !

**Zoomalfoy** : Coucou toi ! Alors comme ça tu me voues un culte sans limite ? Cela m'aiderait-il à avoir ce Lily/James que tu as commencé d'écrire bientôt ? Si James est si sec, c'est parce que c'est un très gros macho qui ne supporte pas qu'une fille puisse faire des trucs de garçons ! Pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est des shlash, qui sait… Je compte sur toi pour me guider quand le moment sera venu ! Gros bisous !

**Tobby** : Oh ça oui ! Notre James va s'en prendre plein dans la figure. Mais Lily ne va pas être épargnée non plus… ça serait trop facile ! Contente que l'idée te plaise j'espère que cette suite te plaira également ! Bisous !


	3. Et l'aventure continue

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre..._

_Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews (RAR en bas)! Et de gros bizous à Kloona pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre! _

**Chapitre 2 : Et l'aventure continue… **

Lily entendit vaguement qu'on ouvrait la fermeture du rabat de sa tente.

« Il serait peut-être temps de se lever Melle Evans » fit une voix sèche.

Elle grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la toile de la tente.

« J'avais oublié combien vous pouviez être plein de délicatesses le matin, Mr Potter » marmonna-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous »

« Vous me laissez le temps d'émerger, s'il vous plait ? Tout le monde n'a pas la même facilité que vous à se mettre en route le matin. »

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez tenu à faire un tour de garde hier… »

Elle se frotta les yeux et sortit mollement de son sac de couchage.

« C'est bon, j'arrive ! » S'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle attendit qu'il soit parti pour s'habiller et ranger ses affaires. Dehors, tout le monde s'affairait déjà à démonter les tentes.

« On ne déjeune pas avant ? »

« Nous avons déjà déjeuné Melle Evans » se moqua délibérément James. « La prochaine fois, vous apprendrez à être plus lève-tôt. »

Elle lâcha un juron bien placé et très éloquent.

« Vous feriez mieux de démonter votre tente au lieu de ronchonner. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit une grimace.

« Vous feriez mieux de démonter votre tente au lieu de ronchonner » imita-t-elle à voix basse « Je t'en foutrais moi ! »

« Vous disiez quelque chose ? »

« Je réfléchissais à haute voix » dit-elle assez agressivement.

« Parfait, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Il commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

« Hé Melle Evans, il reste à manger dans le sac bleu si vous voulez… »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

« A quoi est du cet excès de générosité ? »

« … »

« C'est vraiment très charitable à vous de m'offrir des… restes. Je ressemble tant que ça à un chien ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! » S'emporta-t-il, avant de partir rapidement.

« Aucun humour » nota Lily tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires.

* * *

Lily ne savait plus exactement pourquoi elle avait refusé de manger ce matin, peut-être par orgueil ou par défi. Quoiqu'il en soit, à l'heure actuelle, elle regrettait amèrement cet accès de vanité ou du moins, son estomac s'employait activement à lui faire regretter.

Ils étaient à nouveau en train de naviguer sur le fleuve et Lily avait toujours l'heureuse chance de partager l'embarcation avec le célèbre aventurier.

« Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de soupirer toutes les trois secondes ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… » lui ordonna-t-il.

Ils étaient assis face à face dans l'embarcation et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Elle détourna la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle avait trop peu d'énergie pour se permettre de la gaspiller en bavardages avec James Potter.

« Evitez de vous endormir, aujourd'hui. Cela serait tellement dommage qu'on oublie de vous réveiller. Et qui sait, vous pourriez encore louper un repas… »

Nouveau soupir de la part de la jeune femme.

« C'est très prévenant de votre part de me mettre en garde de la sorte, Mr Potter, mais je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire. »

« Ne décèlerais-je pas une certaine tension dans votre voix ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous paraissez de mauvaise humeur. »

« Deuxième déduction sidérante de la matinée. Voyez-vous, je serais peut-être de meilleure humeur si on ne m'avait pas réveillée en me criant dessus, par exemple. Mais je vous coupe la parole, vous avez peut-être d'autres brillantes idées à nous faire partager ? »

« Si je ne m'abuse, c'est vous qui avez absolument tenu à venir alors assumez et arrêtez de vous plaindre. »

« Mon oncle a sûrement omit de me prévenir que j'allais passer trois semaines avec un soupe au lait comme vous ! »

« Moi ? Je suis soupe au lait ? C'est pourtant vous qui êtes en train de me hurler dessus à tout va ! »

« Je ne hurle pas Mr Potter, j'élève la voix pour faire rentrer mes paroles dans votre petite cervelle » expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Encore un mot de plus et je vous passe par-dessus bord ! » Fulmina-t-il.

Les regards des membres de l'équipe allaient de l'un à l'autre comme dans les matchs de tennis lorsque les spectateurs suivent la balle d'un camp à l'autre.

La photographe haussa un sourcil, sceptique, puis éclata de rire. Réaction qui laissa le grand aventurier pantois.

« Allons Mr Potter, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état. Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque après seulement deux journées passées ensemble. »

Il attrapa alors brusquement un des sacs qui jonchaient le sol et en sortit un rouleau de sparadrap qu'il posa bien en vue.

« Un mot, un seul, et je ferai en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus l'ouvrir de la journée, Melle Evans. » Menaça-t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, passant par tout un panel d'expressions : Etonnement, perplexité, affolement, colère, haine et re belote en sens inverse. Mais elle ne dit rien.

« Sage décision… »

Elle croisa les bras de peur que l'une de ses mains ait la mauvaise idée de vouloir partir explorer la figure de Mr Potter.

« Allez vous faire foutre James Potter ! » Pensa-t-elle si fort que son visage la trahit inévitablement.

Puis, pour passer le temps, elle imagina toutes sortes de situations dans lesquelles son ennemi pourrait trouver la mort : défenestration (peu probable en forêt), noyade (beaucoup plus pratique), combustion, etc… Elle fut d'ailleurs tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que les bateaux avaient été accostés pour la pause déjeuner.

« Mademoiselle, vous pouvez descendre » lui dit Jack Dosantos, le guide.

Elle se rua alors hors de l'embarcation, heureuse de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Sans vraiment le faire exprès, elle laissa tomber un lourd sac sur le pied de Mr Potter. Celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur et lâcha un juron assez expressif.

« Je vous ais fait mal, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Légèrement, oui » grinça-t-il.

« Vous m'en voyez navrée ! » S'exclama-t-elle, pas la moins navrée du monde, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres « Ce sac était tellement lourd que je me suis empressée de le poser. »

« Je crois que « lâché » conviendrait mieux » grommela-t-il en se massant le pied.

« Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Mr Potter, je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme faible et écervelée, non ? Ça résume plutôt bien votre opinion ? »

« Vous avez oublié insupportable et exaspérante, il me semble » fit-il remarquer.

« Vous devriez faire attention, Mr Potter, ce fameux sac est toujours à portée de main et un accident est si vite arrivé… »

« Je me demande si nous avons assez de sparadrap pour vous accrocher à un arbre. Il passerait sûrement beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de repasser dans les environs. »

« Je réitère. Finalement, vous avez de l'humour. Certes, c'est de très mauvais goût mais je pense tout de même qu'on peut qualifier ça de l'humour. »

« Dîtes vous deux, ça ne vous direz pas de manger et de vous la fermer ? » Intervint Remus, sous l'œil hilare de Sirius et de Peter.

« Voilà qui est joliment dit camarade » approuva Sirius, les lèvres fendues en un sourire moqueur.

La photographe et l'aventurier se lancèrent un dernier regard meurtrier puis s'assirent sans mots. Chacun des membres de l'équipe se permit un petit soupir de soulagement. Combien de temps durerait ce nouveau cessez-le-feu ?

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop d'altercations malgré deux ou trois pics lancés par-ci par-là. Et ce fut une véritable libération pour Lily lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour planter leur campement. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir le regard de James Potter s'appesantir sur elle et de savoir sa bouche prête à s'ouvrir pour lâcher des remarques désobligeantes.

Elle monta rapidement sa tente. Une fois qu'elle eut participée aux activités collectives, elle tenta de s'éloigner furtivement.

« Hep ! Où croyez-vous allez ainsi, Melle Evans ? » S'exclama l'aventurier à l'autre bout du camp.

Elle laissa malencontreusement échapper un juron. Sans stopper sa marche ou prendre la peine de se retourner, elle cria par-dessus son épaule :

« Je vais faire un tour. »

« Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua.

« EVANS ! » Rugit-il.

Elle entendit un son de pas derrière elle et accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne le bras et la force à se retourner de manière assez brusque. Elle manqua de s'étaler contre son torse.

« La prochaine fois, si vous pouviez doser votre force, ça serait vraiment merveilleux. Me retrouver projetée contre un arbre me tente moyennement. »

« Vous restez ici. Personne ne sort du campement. »

« Les soldats le font bien, eux, pour aller chercher du bois. Je ne me suis pas lavée depuis deux jours, un bon bain me ferait beaucoup de bien. »

Elle l'inspecta de haut en bas.

« A vous aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Les soldats connaissent la forêt, pas vous. Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici. J'ai promis à votre oncle de vous ramener vivante. Alors, il vous manquera peut-être un ou deux morceaux par-ci par-là mais vous serez vivante quand nous rentrerons. »

« Je ne tiens pas à mourir asphyxiée dans ma propre crasse. »

« Ce n'est pas que requête, Melle Evans. Je ne vous demande rien. »

« Ça tombait merveilleusement bien parce que j'y serais allée, de toute façon. »

« Je ne vous le demande pas, je vous l'ordonne. »

« Laissez-moi vous dire que vous allez au-devant d'une énorme déception, Mr Potter. »

« Je crois que vous oubliez à qui vous parlez… »

« Pas du tout, c'est bien la dernière chose que je pourrais oublier ! Ecoutez-moi attentivement, je vais faire des phrases courtes et utiliser des mots simples pour que vous compreniez bien : je ne retournerais pas au campement avant d'avoir pris un bain. Ou si vous tenez tant à ce que je revienne, il faudra m'y traîner. C'est clair ? »

Dans le genre enfant capricieuse, elle n'aurait pu faire mieux.

« Parfait. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il l'attrapa par la taille et la chargea tel un sac à patate sur son dos. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle bourra le dos du jeune homme de coups de point répétés.

« Lâchez-moi espèce de sale barbare grincheux et prétentieux ! »

« Je vous ai connu plus spirituelle, Melle Evans. »

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon d'agir, de son attitude envers elle et de sa charmante personne, le tout en termes très imagés et parfois assez inattendus venant de sa bouche.

Comme ils étaient arrivés au milieu du campement, il la reposa à terre et lui dédia un sourire éblouissant.

« Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous formalisez pour pas grand chose. »

La main de la photographe partit au quart de tour et alla s'étaler sur la face droite du visage de l'aventurier en un bruit retentissant. Un instant, il resta interdit, puis, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur dangereuse.

« Ne refaite plus jamais ça » articula-t-elle, en proie à une colère exceptionnelle, les joues en feu.

Il lui emprisonna le poignet et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

« Ça vaut pour vous aussi. »

C'est alors que Sirius s'approcha d'un pas décidé.

« Ça suffit, maintenant. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette équipe. Et vos incessantes disputes commencent sérieusement à nous taper sur le système ! »

Il laissa ses paroles le temps de pénétrer dans le cerveau des deux jeunes gens avant de continuer :

« Alors James, tu vas essayer d'être un peu plus aimable avec Melle Lily. Et vous, Melle Lily, vous allez arrêter de l'asticoter et attendre sagement qu'on trouve une source d'eau convenable pour vous laver. Maintenant, des excuses. »

Lily rougit, honteuse de son emportement, puis releva la tête vers l'aventurier et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je m'excuse de m'être comportée de la sorte, Mr Potter. » Articula-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

James, lui, lança un regard suppliant à son ami, geste que Lily trouva plutôt étrange, mais celui-ci resta impassible.

« Tes excuses James. »

« Je m'excuse » marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! » S'exclama Sirius Black et ses lèvres se fendirent en un grand sourire victorieux « On mange quand ? »

* * *

Plutôt que de devoir se montrer aimable l'un envers l'autre, chose inconcevable, James Potter et Lily Evans avaient trouvé une méthode beaucoup plus radicale pour arriver à se supporter : l'ignorance.

Ainsi, du soir de la dispute au soir suivant, aucun d'eux ne daigna adresser un mot à l'autre. Bien qu'une certaine tension soit encore palpable, les autres membres de l'expédition paraissaient apprécier la situation.

L'aventurier faisait semblant d'être absorbé par plusieurs cartes tandis que Lily avait ressorti son appareil photo, tout en prenant garde à maîtriser la frénésie qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle tenait l'engin entre ses mains.

Le troisième jour compta parmi les plus calmes de l'expédition.

« A partir de ce soir, nous abandonnons les embarcations pour continuer à pieds » annonça James Potter à l'ensemble de l'équipe en fin d'après-midi « Je vous conseille de passer une bonne nuit, la journée de demain sera rude. »

Il hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers Lily :

« Vous tenez tout de même à faire votre tour de garde ? »

La jeune femme était perdue dans la contemplation du fleuve et semblait ailleurs.

« Melle Evans ? »

Elle détacha à regret son regard de la surface de l'eau pour le poser sur l'aventurier.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? »

Il parut exaspéré mais reprit d'une voix posée :

« Je souhaitais savoir si vous teniez quand même à faire votre tour de garde car la journée du lendemain sera dure ? »

Elle tenta de déceler une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix mais n'en trouva pas. Serait-il seulement poli, pour une fois ?

« Je devrais m'en sortir. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Demain, nous allons marcher toute la journée, dès le levé du soleil… »

« Je vous assure que je survivrais. »

Il émit une petite toux perplexe.

« Vous désirez ajouter quelque chose, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil menaçant.

« Non, pas du tout… »

« Parfait. »

Et ce furent les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent. Elle dormit d'un sommeil agité cette nuit-là et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut comme si elle ne s'était jamais couchée.

Cependant, elle était de bonne humeur. Pour une fois, elle serait levée avant que James Potter ne la fasse se lever. En réalité, elle jubilait. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle retira son pyjama et entreprit de s'habiller.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'en soutien-gorge, la tête de l'aventurier apparut dans la tente. Elle manqua de succomber à une double attaque d'apoplexie et se retint à grandes peines de ne pas gifler James Potter qui en profitait amplement pour se rincer l'œil. Avec pudeur, elle cacha à l'aide de son tee-shirt le sous-vêtement.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide ? » Grinça-t-elle, les joues rougies par la colère.

Apparemment, il n'était plus en capacité de détacher ses yeux du buste de la jeune femme. Elle se proposa donc charitablement de l'aider à s'arracher à cette contemplation en lui envoyant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main en pleine figure, à savoir, son précieux appareil photo.

« Aie ! » Hurla-t-il en portant ses mains à son visage.

« La prochaine fois, vous vous arrangerez pour me regarder _moi_ quand je parle et non pas ma poitrine ! » Cria-t-elle.

A présent, il se massait énergiquement la joue droite. Elle fut surprise de le voir s'empourprer comme un écolier pris en faute.

« J'ai été étonné » tenta-t-il de se justifier « D'habitude, vous dormez encore à cette heure-là ! »

« Ça aurait été trop dur de détourner votre regard ? Maintenant, sortez ! Que je finisse de m'habiller, _seule_ » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Quand elle sortit enfin de sa tente, plusieurs regards interrogateurs convergèrent dans sa direction. Remus se glissa vers elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? James est ressortit de votre tente aussi rouge qu'une tomate, l'air assez dérouté et avec une marque inquiétante sur le visage. »

« Je m'habillais. Et Mr Potter a eu la brillante idée d'entrer alors que je n'étais pas… tout à fait prête. »

« Euh… C'est à dire ? »

« J'étais en soutien-gorge » fit-elle en haussant sensiblement la voix « Vous voulez un dessin, peut-être ? »

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, mais son ricanement s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit les yeux verts de la photographe s'étrécir dangereusement.

« Je crois que je vais aller vérifier deux ou trois trucs avec Jack » annonça-t-il en battant en retraite.

« Sage décision. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous gondoler comme ça ? » Lança-t-elle à Sirius Black.

« Ri… Rien. »

Il se redressa et tenta de se calmer.

« Peut-être que James commence à voir les avantages d'emmener une femme dans son expédition. »

Le visage de Lily passa du rouge au blanc avant d'opter finalement pour un joli rosé.

« Voyez-vous, Mr Black, votre ami, tout à l'heure, s'est pris mon appareil photo dans la figure. Certes, l'engin est resté dans ma tente mais j'ai là une panoplie assez importante d'autres instruments à portée de main, fit-elle en désignant les casseroles qui gisaient près des restes du feu. Ça vous intéresse ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire à Jack. Vous m'excusez ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton mielleux. N'oubliez pas que j'ai toujours quelque chose d'utile à portée de main au cas où vous auriez la charmante idée de revenir sur le sujet… »

« On ne mesure pas à quel point une femme peut être dangereuse… » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois les tentes démontées et toutes les affaires rangées, ils se rassemblèrent pour écouter les instructions de James Potter.

« On commence aujourd'hui notre première journée de marche. Chacun devra porter ses propres affaires plus un peu de nourriture. »

Il leur fit un petit discours de quelques minutes.

« Des questions ? »

Il les regarda tour à tour, tout en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Bien, avant de partir, nous allons hisser les embarcations sur la berge pour quelles ne soient pas emporter par le courant. »

Peu de temps après, ils étaient en marche et filaient de bon train. Lily eut du mal à l'admettre mais le rythme était épuisant, elle était entourée de personnes qui avaient eu largement l'occasion de s'entraîner.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt plus il était difficile d'avancer. A chaque pas, la végétation les ralentissait. James Potter menait la petite troupe, une machette à la main, coupant tout ce qui l'entourait pour dégager un chemin.

Et les heures passèrent, Lily ne sentait plus ses pieds et elle avançait en somnolant à moitié. Elle avait l'impression que le regard de Sirius, qui fermait la marche, s'appesantissait sur elle. Ne voulant pas montrer à quel point elle était exténuée, elle se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts et à empêcher les bâillements de franchir sa bouche.

« James ! » Cria Sirius au bout d'un moment « On pourrait peut-être faire une pause ? »

Le concerné stoppa net et se retourna.

« On a à peine parcourut dix kilomètres ! »

« On commence à fatiguer. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir la même forme olympique que toi, mon vieux ! »

L'aventurier lui lança un regard suspicieux. Ses yeux allèrent de Lily à son ami avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Il parut près à ajouter quelques choses mais s'en abstient.

« Ok. Dès qu'on trouve un endroit un peu plus dégagé, on fait une pause. »

Lily observa Sirius. Il ne paraissait nullement fatigué. Elle laissa un des soldats et le docteur Douglas la dépasser pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

"Merci beaucoup, Mr Black."

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ces remerciements? »

« Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, vous ne devez pas être plus fatigué que Mr Potter… »

« Ok, je suis découvert. Je pense que James ne réalise pas que vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités que nous. Il peut être assez borné parfois ! »

« 'Parfois' seulement ? »

« Il a bon fond, vous savez, il faut juste apprendre à le connaître. »

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel elle jugea qu'il serait mal venu de contredire ses paroles, surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle.

« On ne pourrait pas se tutoyer ? » Demanda-t-il subitement « Ça fait un peu trop guinder à mon goût tous ces 'vous'. »

Elle rit.

« Si tu y tiens. Tu as même droit de m'appeler Lily du moment que les mots « ma belle » ne franchissent pas tes lèvres ! »

« Finalement, pour une Anglaise, tu n'es pas trop à cheval sur les conventions. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Mr Potter et toi étiez aussi Anglais…

« Arg ! » Fit d'un ton fataliste. « Quel est le traître qui a lâché le morceau ? »

« Remus. »

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à dévoiler des choses compromettantes sur lui pour me venger… »

« Hé vous deux ! Gardez des forces pour le reste de la journée au lieu de bavarder comme des commères ! » Les héla James Potter.

« Le chef a parlé » murmura Sirius d'une voix solennelle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se reposaient dans une minuscule clairière. Lily était vraiment à bout de force, elle mit un certain temps avant de retrouver sa respiration normale.

« Bon » annonça l'aventurier « nous allons devoir accélérer l'allure. On avance à pas de fourmis et si on continue, on sera toujours là pour Noël. »

« Que… Quoi ! » S'exclama Lily.

**RAR : **

**Perruche Cevenole : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! Je vois que toi aussi tu as une tonne de devoirs… Dur dur le lycée ! Bon courage à toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Joomy** : Pour l'instant, Lily et James n'en sont encore qu'au stade des disputes incessantes mais ça devrait bientôt évoluer… ! Heureuse que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Prongsynette** : Je mentirais si j'avouais que le couple Lily/James n'est pas mon couple fétiche, et c'est vrai malgré leurs caractères bien trempés, ils sont adorables ! Je suis heureuse que la manière dont je mène l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir peur des serpents… Moi, c'est une vrai phobie ! A côté, les araignées, c'est rien ! Je crois même qu'à la place de Lily, je serais devenue complètement hystérique… ! Pour la réponse à ta question : Pourquoi Lily a-t-elle voulu devenir photographe, ça arrivera plus vers la fin ! Mystère… lol ! Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop insistante mais… Et ta traduction, ça en est où ? Merci énormément pour ta review, bizous !

**Suppy** : Contente que te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lina44** : J'ai bien aimé ton jeu de mots sur les photos ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien en baver… et pas seulement qu'avec les « bêtes sauvages » ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bizous !

**Gwenlillian** : Heureusement que j'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a un certain temps et que je n'ai eu qu'à faire des modifications car avec mon syndrome de la page blanche, j'aurais été incapable d'écrire la suite ! Comme d'habitude, ta review me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage plus que tout ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous !

**Rebecca-Black** : Merci beaucoup miss ! Je continue aussi vite que je peux!

**Thealie** : Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les reste ! Bizous

**Nana** : Ah ! Toi aussi tu es une fan des couples Lily/James! Rien d'étonnant, ils sont extra ces deux-là ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup, bizous !

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : mdr! J'étais explosé de rire devant mon ordi en lisant ta review! Il y a une signification particulière ? lol !

**Lils1** : J'adore quand on me dit que ce que j'écris est orignal ! J'ai toujours peur d'écrire quelque chose de bateaux qui ressemble à tout ce qu'il y a déjà sur fanfiction ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous

**Zofia.cc** : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu es une de mes revieweuses les plus fidèles alors sincèrement, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! L'autre jour je suis allée sur ta bio dans l'intention de lire une de tes fictions, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps. Par contre, mes compliments pou ta bio, c'est particulièrement émouvant, j'en ai presque pleuré… C'est très beau de se livrer ainsi…

**Arie-Evans** : Désolée, j'ai un peu tardé à poster ce chapitre… Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !


	4. Baignade en mauvaise compagnie

Oui, je sais… Ce chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard ! J'en suis vraiment désolée ! Et je crois que je ne vais pas arranger mon cas si j'avoue que le prochain chapitre risque également de mettre du temps à arriver parce qu'il n'est pas encore terminé… ! Je vous promets que je vais essayer de faire vite !

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire ainsi qu'aux revieweurs ! Vos gentils petits mots me motivent ENORMEMENT !

Un merci spécial à Kloona pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre avec autant d'entrain ! De gros bizous à toi !

Comme ce chapitre reprend directement l'action du chapitre 2, il est peut-être nécessaire de relire ce dernier avant de commencer le chapitre 3.

**Chapitre 3 : Baignade en mauvaise compagnie… **

« Bon » annonça l'aventurier « Nous allons devoir accélérer l'allure. On avance à pas de fourmis et si on continue, on sera toujours là pour Noël. »

« Que… Quoi ! » S'exclama Lily.

Son regard se posa sur elle et il poussa un long soupir.

« Très bien, je vais répéter lentement pour que votre cerveau puisse saisir l'information, Melle Evans. »

« Je ne suis pas une attardée mentale alors merci de ne pas vous adressez à moi comme si c'était le cas ! Selon vous, nous n'allons pas assez vite ! Vous voulez rire, j'espère ? »

Il eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Serait-ce trop dur pour vous, Melle Evans ? »

« Je… Non, pas du tout » lança-t-elle sur un ton plein de défis en se redressant de toute sa hauteur « Seulement, le rythme me semblait _très_ convenable. »

« Vous me décevez, je vous croyais plus résistante. Après tout, quand on insiste pour participer à une expédition de_ professionnels_, on essaie au moins d'être au niveau, ce qui n'est visiblement pas votre cas. »

Cette fois-ci, elle se leva et alla se planter droit devant lui.

« Puisque je vous ai dit que tout allait parfaitement bien ! »

Ne jamais baisser les bras, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Telle était la philosophie de Lily Evans.

Bien sûr, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir en quelque sorte relevée le défi de l'aventurier lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce que signifiait réellement « accélérer l'allure ». James Potter marchait tranquillement en première ligne, les autres membres de l'expédition suivaient tant bien que mal, et, elle, elle leur courrait derrière, en dernière position. Les autres à une distance raisonnable, elle avait alors tout le loisir de ronchonner et de pester contre James Potter et ses idées abracadabrantes. En fin de journée, alors qu'elle était de plus en plus à la traîne et qu'elle marchait en fixant ses chaussures, espérant ainsi atténuer sa douleur aux pieds, la voix de l'explorateur la fit sursauter.

« Melle Evans, un jour, pas trop lointain, j'espère ou plutôt non, _j'aimerais_ que vous arrêtiez de geindre. Ça vous semble possible ? »

Il était à sa hauteur et l'observait se débattre contre la fatigue d'un air moqueur.

« Je vous jure que si je n'étais pas autant fatiguée, je vous ferais manger vos chaussures l'une après l'autre, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de ne plus vous entendre pendant quelques minutes de pure tranquillité. » Grogna-t-elle.

Et pour conclure sa menace avec tout le sérieux qui s'imposait, elle trébucha sur un tronc d'arbre et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer de rire le grand aventurier. Elle serra des dents et, ignorant la main tendue qu'il lui proposait, elle se releva, chose peu aisée vu le poids assez conséquent de son sac à dos.

« Je rêve ou vous venez enfin d'avouer que vous êtes fatiguée ? » Railla-t-il.

Lily était exténuée, la journée lui avait parut interminable et voilà que Mr Potter trouvait encore le moyen de la mettre hors d'elle. Excédée, elle retira le sac de ses épaules et le laissa tomber par terre avant de placer une main de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, à la fin ? Que je vous avoue, que oui, comme n'importe quelle femme, je suis faible et sans défense et que, jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais du venir dans cette expédition ? »

Il la contempla, droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire.

« Répondez ! » Fit-elle d'une voix impérieuse « Parce que si c'est ça que vous attendez, vous pouvez toujours courir ! Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Non, je n'en ai pas marre. Et non, je n'abandonnerais pas ! »

Elle frisait l'hystérie mais elle était bien trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte. Sans un mot, il attrapa son sac, le prit sur ses épaules et continua son chemin. Elle resta quelques instants complètement éberluée avant de réagir enfin.

« Hé ! Attendez ! Rendez-moi mon sac ! Je peux très bien le porter moi-même ! » Cria-t-elle en lui courant à moitié après.

Elle le devança et se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Mon sac. »

« Ecoutez, je porte votre sac et vous, vous vous taisez, ça vous semble un bon compromis ? »

Le ton était impassible, sans aucune trace de moquerie. Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse être, il s'agissait d'une simple courtoisie de sa part. Elle se calma aussitôt. Elle était allée trop loin et le savait pertinemment.

« Rendez-moi mon sac, Mr Potter » murmura-t-elle « Je ne vous embêterais plus et je tacherais de ne plus vous ralentir. »

« Passez devant, je vais fermer la marche » lui dit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et fit glisser son sac de ses épaules. Il se laissa faire, se giflant intérieurement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il admirait sa détermination. Il reprit sa marche mais à allure plus réduite, comme s'il avait enfin pris conscience que le traitement qu'il lui infligeait n'était pas humainement possible, surtout pour une femme qui n'avait jamais quitté sa banlieue londonienne.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de marcher, peu avant le couché du soleil, Lily crut qu'elle allait pleurer de bonheur. Remus lui proposa très gentiment de monter sa tente à sa place.

« Merci beaucoup » fit-elle, énormément reconnaissante.

Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux pour toute réponse et elle se sentit un tantinet réconfortée par son air amical.

Le repas fut silencieux. Chacun refaisait mentalement le bilan de la journée. Pour Lily, cela avait été un véritable enfer. Véritable enfer qu'il faudrait revivre demain, le jour d'après et tous les jours suivants, pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle s'enroula plus étroitement dans sa couverture et se rapprocha du feu.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon bain » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'après Jack, demain on devrait arriver vers une source d'eau où on pourra se laver sans risques » la rassura Sirius.

Elle ne remarqua pas que James Potter avait haussé un sourcil en entendant le « tu » que lui avait adressé Sirius. Elle avait bien vu ce dernier chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de l'explorateur alors qu'elle était à la traîne mais n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et sans trouver la force de lutter, elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

« Lily ? »

On la secouait doucement par l'épaule.

« Hum ? » Parvint-elle à articuler après un effort surhumain.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher » lui conseilla Remus.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore toute ensommeillée. Telle un automate, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa tente. Elle manqua une ou deux fois de se prendre les pieds dans des racines qui dépassaient du sol mais Remus était là pour la soutenir. Il lui ouvrit même la fermeture de sa tente pour qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à se faufiler dedans. Elle se pelota confortablement dans son duvet et attendit que le sommeil revienne de nouveau la chercher. Mais il manqua le rendez-vous. Une minute passa, puis deux et enfin cinq.

Et alors, seule, dans sa tente, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, bientôt suivie par une deuxième. Elle pleura. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa aller et pleura. Peut-être trop de fatigue, de stress, l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans cet univers étranger. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

* * *

La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'est qu'elle avait manqué son tours de garde.

« Et crotte ! »

Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, s'habilla en vitesse puis sortit.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant le feu, en train de déjeuner. Elle prit place parmi eux et se servit à manger.

« Vous allez bien, Melle Evans ? » Demanda Jack Dosantos, le guide, en la dévisageant curieusement.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-elle sans trop comprendre pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que Jack n'était pas le seul à la fixer ainsi.

« Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut tous ces regards ? » S'enquit-elle en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

« Vous semblez fatiguée… » dit doucement Remus Lupin.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Après s'être endormit en larmes hier soir, elle devait avoir une mine horrible ce matin là.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout. »

Elle leur fit un sourire qu'elle voulu rassurant mais, manifestement, cela les laissa sceptique. Ils se mirent rapidement en marche car il était prévu qu'ils campent vers une source d'eau qui se trouvait assez loin.

Lily crut bien qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à cette nouvelle journée de marche. Alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés, pour leur pause de l'après-midi, et qu'elle respirait difficilement, le visage rouge, elle sentit qu'on lui enlevait son chapeau. Elle tourna la tête de chaque côté mais il n'y avait personne vers elle.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un petit cri moqueur. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un minuscule singe perché sur un arbre, son chapeau sur le crâne. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata de rire et son visage s'illumina, masquant tout signe de fatigue.

« Salut toi ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement en admirant le petit animal.

Celui-ci lui répondit par une mimique amusante.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des singes ici. »

« La forêt amazonienne regorge de milliers d'espèces animales et végétales » lui apprit doctement le docteur Douglas de son air suffisant qui paraissait tant horripiler James Potter.

Le singe lui tendit son chapeau et, alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, il le leva aussitôt pour qu'il soit hors d'atteinte.

« On dirait qu'il est joueur » se moqua Sirius.

Cinq minutes passèrent et l'animal refusait toujours aussi obstinément de lui rendre son cher chapeau.

« Melle Evans ! Dépêchez-vous, nous allons partir ! » L'interpella James Potter.

« J'aimerais beaucoup accéder à votre demande mais ce charmant animal refuse de me redonner mon chapeau ! » S'écria-t-elle, passablement énervée.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Parlez-lui » suggéra-t-il, un brin agacé.

« Mais je ne fais que ça ! »

« Essayez sans les insultes… »

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

« Puisque vous êtes si malin, essayez de m'attraper mon chapeau. »

« Mais je m'en fiche de ce chapeau ! »

« Pas moi ! »

« D'accord » grogna-t-il.

Contre toute attente, il sortit son fusil et le leva en direction du singe.

« Vous êtes fou ! » Hurla Lily « Rangez ça immédiatement ! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui de tout son poids pour lui arracher l'arme des mains. Ils basculèrent tous les deux, il atterrit sans douceur sur le sol et elle vint s'écraser lourdement sur lui, essayant toujours de s'emparer du fusil.

« Melle Evans ! » Rugit-il « Ce foutu fusil n'était pas chargé ! C'était juste pour attraper votre fichu chapeau ! »

« Ce n'est pas beau de jurer, James » le gourmanda un Remus hilare.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son visage s'empourprait furieusement.

« C'est… C'est vrai ? »

« A votre avis ? Vous ne pourriez pas vous relever, vous m'écraser très légèrement là. Si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez pas un poids de plume… »

Se fut assez difficile de dire si la photographe rougit davantage vu la couleur pivoine qu'elle arborait déjà.

« NON ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous manquez tellement de tact que ça en devient stupéfiant, Mr Potter. Vous ne savez vraiment pas parler aux femmes. »

Il parut vexé par la remarque de Lily.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous m'écrasez toujours » grinça-t-il.

Elle voulut se relever en appuyant une des ses mains au sol, seulement, sa main se posa sur l'estomac de l'aventurier qui émit un glapissement de douleur.

« Oups, désolée » lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les héros comme moi sont habitués à endurer les souffrances les plus monstrueuses » déclara-t-il d'une voix pompeuse.

Furieuse, elle retira aussitôt la main qu'elle proposait à James Potter pour le soulever. Celui-ci retourna s'étaler brutalement au sol.

« Vous pourriez faire attention ! »

« 'Les souffrances les plus monstrueuses' seraient-elles liées à ma personne ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je parlais en général… »

« Je préfère ça. »

« … Pour tout le sexe féminin. »

Le visage de la jolie photographe se durcit dangereusement.

« Allez vous faire voir mon cher Mr Potter ! Vous êtes le sexiste le plus irrécupérable que je n'ai jamais rencontré… »

Elle leva les bras au ciel dans un geste dramatique.

« Ah, les hommes ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Je plaisantais Melle Evans. »

Elle le gratifia d'un coup d'œil éloquent.

« Alors, par pitié, évitez de faire de l'esprit ! »

« James, il faudrait peut-être qu'on avance si on veut arriver avant la tombée de la nuit » intervint Peter en scrutant le ciel.

C'est alors que Lily réalisa que le singe avait disparu. Elle eut beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de lui.

« Mon chapeau… » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Ne soyez pas triste Melle Evans » fit James Potter d'un ton sarcastique « Ce genre de couvre chef à la Indiana Jones se trouve facilement. Et puis ce singe aura de quoi s'amuser pendant des semaines, vous aurez au moins fait un heureux sur terre aujourd'hui ! »

Elle prit son sac et le remit en place sur son dos tout en rejoignant les autres membres qui s'étaient remis en route. En passant, elle donna une petite tape sur le derrière du crâne de l'aventurier.

« Hé ! » S'indigna-t-il « Savez-vous que vous me tuez des neurones en faisant ça ? »

« Un de plus, un de moins, vous n'êtes plus à ça près, Mr Potter » lança-t-elle d'une voix allègre en continuant sa marche.

« Aucun savoir-vivre » commenta-t-il pour lui-même en la suivant.

* * *

Etrangement, la photographe retrouva sa bonne humeur et son entrain habituel, bien que la disparition de son précieux chapeau l'ait énormément affectée. Mais la perspective d'un bon bain effaça toutes les misères qu'elle avait subie ces quatre derniers jours. Elle se mit même à siffloter gaiement, ce qui énerva rapidement James Potter.

« Ce n'est pas que vous sifflez mal, Melle Evans, mais à la longue, l'air est assez lassant » tenta-t-il de lui expliqua pour la centième fois.

« Je change de mélodie toutes les trois minutes » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas imaginé… »

Elle leva sa main d'un air menaçant.

« Vous vous portez volontaire pour une deuxième perte de neurones ? »

Il mit une distance qu'il jugea assez raisonnable entre elle et lui avant de répondre :

« Non, sans façon, mais c'est très gentil à vous de proposer. »

Elle abaissa la main et lui adressa un petit sourire espiègle.

« Finalement, quand vous laissez tomber vos éternels grands airs d'explorateur prétentieux, continuellement exaspéré et vos façons monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, vous êtes presque –et j'insiste bien sur le _presque_- vivable. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Considérez ça comme un compliment ! »

« On a déjà parlé de moi en termes plus élogieux… »

« Vraiment ? » Fit-elle, faussement étonnée « Qui a été assez fou pour faire cela ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, vous désirez ardemment prendre un bain, Melle Evans… » susurra-t-il « Que diriez-vous de passer le restant de vos jours dans le fleuve vers lequel nous nous dirigeons ? Au moins, vous seriez toujours propre. Morte, mais propre… Et nous aurions la paix ! »

« J'ai bien fait d'insister sur le « presque », en fin de compte. Sachez, en tout cas, que jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne vous dirais que vous avez de l'humour. Il manquerait plus que cela vous donne l'idée de dire encore plus d'imbécillités ! »

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir longuement marché dans une abondante végétation, ils débouchèrent enfin devant une source d'eau.

« Miracle ! » Se réjouit Lily Evans alors qu'un sourire triomphant se dessinait sur son visage.

Elle était prête à se jeter toute habillée dans l'eau quand la voix de James Potter la rappela à la raison.

« Melle Evans, j'espère que vous pourrez freiner votre ardeur un tout petit quart d'heure, le temps qu'on installe le campement… »

Elle s'attela donc, en grognant de plus belle, à la fastidieuse et répétitive tâche qui consistait à monter sa tente.

« Bien » reprit l'aventurier, quelques minutes plus tard « En temps normal, nous pourrions aller nous baigner directement mais comme nous ne sommes pas qu'entre hommes… »

Il lança un regard appuyé à la jeune femme qui lui renvoya un sourire acerbe.

« … Nous allons devoir trouver un coin tranquille pour que Melle Evans puisse barboter tranquillement. »

« J'apprécie grandement votre prévenance » lâcha-t-elle abruptement « Et qui va se charger de cette tâche ? »

Il poussa un long soupir tout en jetant un coup d'œil courroucé aux autres membres de l'équipe.

« Moi… »

« Alors là, sûrement pas ! » Se rebiffa-t-elle.

« Si vous croyez que je le fais de gaieté de cœur. »

Nouveau coup d'œil acéré à l'ensemble des hommes présents qui affichaient tous, hormis le docteur Douglas, des petits sourires moqueurs et satisfaits.

« Vous vous êtes déjà rincé l'œil l'autre matin, c'est amplement suffisant ! »

Le visage du jeune homme vira au rouge tomate.

« Je ne me rinçais pas l'œil, j'ai été surpris… »

« Peu importe, c'est hors de question. »

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi, nous avons tiré au sort tout à l'heure. »

Ce fut au tour des joues de Lily de s'empourprer furieusement.

« Alors c'était ça que vous mijotiez ce matin ? » S'écria-t-elle « Ne perdez pas votre temps avec ça, je suis tout à fait capable de trouver un coin tranquille toute seule. Et comme on dit, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, Mr Potter ! »

Plusieurs gloussements arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Le hasard fait quand même bien les choses » remarqua Remus.

« Ah bon ? Vous trouvez, vous ? Moi, personnellement, je m'en serais largement passé ! »

« Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, Lily. James sait rester très professionnel… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

« Y aurait-il une nouvelle définition de mot « professionnel » que je n'aurais pas la chance de connaître ? »

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous prenez votre savon, votre serviette, des vêtements de rechange et plus vite que ça ! On ne va pas s'éterniser ! » S'exclama James Potter.

« Je… »

« Vous prendrez le temps de rouspéter plus tard ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Allez, elles ne vont pas venir toutes seules vos affaires ! »

Elle partit à la quête de ses affaires en maugréant de plus belle. Deux minutes plus tard, elle et Mr Potter suivaient le lit du petit fleuve pour trouver un coin où Lily ne serait pas vu du reste de l'équipe.

« Ce qu'il faudrait en priorité, ce serait un endroit où _vous_, vous ne pourriez pas me voir » observa-t-elle.

« Je me tournerais… »

« Mouais… Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas plus que ça. Remus a dit que vous saviez rester très professionnel, osez vous retourner dans ma direction pendant que je serais en train de me laver et je vous ferais découvrir ce que veut dire l'expression 'suicide professionnel'… »

« Très intimidant… Et là, ça vous va ? »

Elle inspecta le paysage qui l'environnait, s'approcha de l'eau, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Maintenant, que je vous vois risquer un coup d'œil vers l'eau et vous êtes un homme mort, Mr Potter. Allez, retournez-vous ! »

Il lui dédia un petit sourire impudent et s'assit dos à elle. Elle n'aima pas du tout le sourire qu'il lui adressa, il était de très mauvaise augure.

Elle se promit de mettre ses menaces à exécution s'il avait le malheur de faire un geste déplacé. Dommage qu'elle ait oublié son appareil photo, la dernière fois, il s'était avéré très utile quand James Potter, voyeur en herbe, avait louché un peu trop longuement sur son soutien-gorge.

Sans quitter l'explorateur des yeux, elle commença à se déshabiller lentement jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtement (sait-on jamais) et alla aussitôt plonger dans l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise et se détendit immédiatement.

Alors qu'elle se savonnait avec énergie, elle sentit d'étranges picotements venir lui chatouiller la nuque. Le genre de picotements qui vous informent qu'on vous observe avec insistance. Prête à laisser libre cours à une fureur sans nom, elle vit volte-face en direction de James Potter. Mais celui-ci lui tournait toujours docilement le dos.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait du rêvé.

Mais, les picotements étaient toujours bel et bien présents. Nouveau coup d'œil en coin à l'explorateur. Rien. Elle laissa alors son regard s'attarder sur chaque parcelle du paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Serait-ce un des membres de L'expédition ? Non, ils étaient beaucoup trop loin…

**RAR :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Même si les hostilités entre les deux tourtereaux continuent, je pense que ça devrait bientôt commencer à évoluer… A suivre donc ! Maintenant je vais finir en te demandant (bien évidemment !) où tu en es avec ta traduction… n'hésite pas à me le dire si je suis trop insistante ! Voilà ! Merci pour ta review et gros bizous !

**Perruche Cevenole** : Oui ça commence un peu à évoluer même si je pense que ça se remarquera plus dans le chapitre suivant (pas celui-ci mais celui d'après)… Voilà, j'espère que le suite ne mettra pas trop longtemps à arriver… ça va être dur ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Gwenlillian** : Tu remarqueras que la relation entre James et Lily devient un soupçon moins explosive ! Bon, ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou mais c'est déjà ça ! ;-) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire car ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Lina44** : Dans ce chapitre, la relation Lily/James prend encore davantage une tournure différente. Je pense aussi que James commence à entrevoir l'avantage d'avoir emmener Lily avec lui… ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me permettrais jamais d'abîmer James ! Une si jolie petite bouille ça doit rester intacte ! Au passage, j'aime bien ton pseudo. J'avais déjà lu quelque part le prénom « Lina » et comme il m'avait accroché, j'avais prévu de le placer dans une de mes histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Faby.fan** : oui, James a une légère tendance à être macho jusqu'au bout des doigts ! Mais Lily le lui fait bien payer. Et puis, je pense qu'au final, il va finir par changer d'attitude (surtout dans les prochains chapitres)… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Lisou52** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire ! Désolée si la suite s'est fait attendre… ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Adaska** : Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir aller dans une telle expédition avec des compagnons aussi « attrayants » ! Mais comme je suis trouillarde sur les bords et que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement les serpents et autres bestioles, il faudrait vraiment que James, Sirius et Remus soit là ! Pour répondre à ta question, à partir de maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre de publier régulièrement. Quand j'ai commencé à mettre cette histoire sur fanfiction, les quatre premiers chapitres étaient écrits… mais là, je bloque sur le chapitre suivant donc ça risque de ne pas être régulier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Arie-Evans** : Si tu as aimé le passage où James rentre dans la tente de Lily, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre te plaira peut-être aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Thealie** : Oui, je crois que l'attitude de James et Lily commence très sérieusement à énerver les autres membres ! contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! j'espère que celui-là aussi sera ton goût ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Rebecca-Black** : Hum... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore ce que Sirius va bien pouvoir révéler sur Remus ! Je vais essayer de trouver une anecdote bien croustillante à souhait… ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Bisous !

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : On peut dire que ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je pense qu'une bonne partie de la gente féminine (moi y compris) dirait comme toi en pensant à James (c'est à dire « gr ») ! Merci pour tout tes gentils compliments ! Remercie aussi ta sœur ! Bizous !

**Lily** : Review courte mais on ne peut plus clair (je parle de celle pour le chapitre 2) ! J'étais justement en train de mettre les finitions sur ce chapitre-ci quand j'ai reçu ton autre chapitre ! Il faut croire que l'on fait de la télépathie à distance ! merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Bisous !

**Zofia.cc** : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Il ne faut pas me remercier pour le commentaire que j'avais fait au sujet de ta bio, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais ! Et c'est normal que ça soit le texte dont tu es le plus fière puisque ça te touche personnellement. Enfin… C'est mon avis ! merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous !

**Kloona Jedusor** : J'étais vraiment contente de voir que j'avais une review de toi ! Dire que tu as très peu de temps quand tu es sur ton ordi et que tu m'envoies quand même des reviews ! C'est trop gentil ! Je te renverrais bientôt un mail où je te dirais plus de choses (c'est à dire dans exactement cinq minutes quand ce chapitre sera posté !) voilà ! gros bizous ma Kloona !


End file.
